


earths mightiest tales

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cutesy, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of drabbles in the marvel cinematic universe fandom based on prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. everything is perfect with you (thor/sif)

**Author's Note:**

> theprincessandgalavant prompted: "I don't care what they think. I want to stay with you forever"

There was a time where Thor thought that Jane was soulmate. But sometimes even when one thought the stars thought were destined you to be with doesn’t turn out like he planned.

True Thor was devastated. But it gave him a revelation. He turned his eyes over to Sif. The woman he had known since they were small children. They fought together and played together, and she knows she would follow him to the ends of the earth.

Even now as he stared at her, his fate had been following him the whole time. It only affirmed that when he wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her lips. 

This was where he belonged.


	2. i'll keep you warm (stucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky cuddle at the Howling Commando Camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annonymus Prompted: "Let me be the big spoon, Steve"

"Let me be the big spoon, Steve"

The place they camped with Howling Commandos was cold and even with the serum he was freezing, Steve did not even object. 

Bucky moved behind him pulling him close. Steve smiled as he felt Bucky’s body against his back; Bucky’s hand snaked over his shoulder and rested on his stomach moving in small circles.

“Humm would you look at that,” Bucky hummed tiredly as he placed a small kiss into Steve’s neck causing the super soldier make a small pleasureful sigh, “you like this.”

The loving embrace certainly was working it’s purpose, filled with warmth Steve drifted off to into slumber.


	3. a surprise ruined - Samsteve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to return the favor to cook Dinner for Sam....only to have his surprise ruined when Sam returns early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honorreid prompted: 97. Enthusiasm

It was quite a surprise when Sam arrived home that evening. Their little apartment they brought not too far from the new Avengers facility smelt like someone was cooking. He walked into the kitchen and immediately found the source. Steve was in the kitchen. The place a mess, pots and pans everywhere. Bits of food all over the walls. 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked.

Steve turned around. Sam tried his best not to laugh. The Super Soldier’s face face was covered in food. Even more amusing he was wearing an apron that said “Kiss the Cook”. There was a wide smile on his face that suddenly turned into the frown at the sight of his boyfriend standing in the door.

“Dammit Sam you weren’t supposed to be home for another couple of hours!” Steve said with a hint of disappointment in his voice, “my surprise is ruined. You always cook me dinner. I thought I would return the favor.”

“Well I like cooking it’s relaxing,” Sam said smirking, “It kinda gets my mind off things.

“I know but I feel bad! You do all the work!” Steve retorted putting his hands on his hips, “I mean you do let me clean but still!” 

Sam looked over at Steve. As much as he liked their fun domestic and pseudo arguments when he took a good look, he noticed how much Steve wanted to do this for him. How much effort even though his kitchen was mess and the food didn’t look like he came out from a five star restaurant. But this was his way of enthusiastically saying he loved him.

“Always the chivalrous one,” Sam said walking over to Steve and wrapping his arms around his waist, “Fine, I’ll let you have this one.” He smiled and took placed a gentle yet long kiss on his lips. “But you literally destroyed my Kitchen with this mess. I ain’t cleaning it.”

Steve only responded by laughing and as he deepened the lingering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever hesitate to send me prompts:
> 
> melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
